


she burns with green

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione discord, Complete, Drabbleish, F/F, Ficlet, Jealousy, Light Angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Prompt: I want bellamione fluff/angst/jealousy.Bellatrix never felt jealousy before, she never had to. She had everything. But it all changed when stuff seemed off with her wife.





	she burns with green

Bellatrix wouldn’t say she ever understood the phrase green with envy. How could she ever be envious? She had everything, and the more life went on, all she did was gain.

She gained her lovely wife, for example.

Hermione was everything she could have ever wanted. Smart, determined, beautiful, and oh so wonderful. That’s why when Hermione started to drift away, Bellatrix panicked.

It was bad, she knew, to think Hermione was doing anything at all but a small voice in the the back of her head made her question things. But then a bigger voice said Hermione would never do that, and the smaller voice said that you were getting older and older and maybe, just maybe.

Because why else would she always be on her phone? Why would she quickly slam it down on the table when Bella got near?

It started to hurt, like a lot, and Bellatrix started to feel an emotion she never felt before. Jealousy.

One day, she got home from work early and entered their small townhouse. Hermione was sitting on the couch, occupied on her laptop. She also had her phone on.

“No, Mira. I just don’t know. I think she is catching on, and I feel bad for lying.”

She didn’t notice Bellatrix was home early.

Bella quietly walked up to the second floor. And when she reached their bedroom, she broke down.

She was supposed to strong-willed, the crazy one as her wife’s friends called her. But whatever. If her wife wanted to lie to her, that is fine. Totally fine.

Only a cunt would do that.

And then five seconds later she felt bad for calling her wife a cunt.

“Bella? Are you up there?” Hermione called.

“Yeah. I have to go back to the Ministry, I forgot to do something.”

Bellatrix quickly bounded down the steps, past Hermione, and out the front door. She missed Hermione calling to remind her she left her bag near the steps.

`

Narcissa stared at her and she stared right back.

“I am just going to go out there and say it. I think you are overreacting because the Bella I know would just confront Hermione already if something was truly wrong.”

“Well, this happened rather quickly. One day she is normal, the next she is hiding shit behind my back.”

Her younger sister just gives her a _look,_ and she moved onto a different topic.

Walking home gave her a chance to think, and she realized Cissa was right, she had to talk to her wife.

The townhouse seemed quiet and alone when she walked through the door. ‘Hermione?” She called.

“In the kitchen!”

Bellatrix walked in, her feet loud on the hardwood floor. “Can we talk, pet?”

Hermione nodded.

“Are you having an affair?”

Hermione dropped her glass on the floor.

“No! Why the bloody hell would you think that?”

She started to shrug off her leather jacket, and answered with, “You have been very secretive with me over the past couple of weeks and I just want to know. Who the hell is Mira?

Hermione was bent over cleaning up the broken glass when she actually laughed.

“Oh my god! No, Bella, it’s not what you think. Bella, what is coming up?”

She stared at Hermione in confusion.

“I am sorry that I am ruining it, but I was planning a surprise party for your fiftieth! I am not cheating, especially not with Mira, my god.”

“Who is she then?”

“A party planner, darling!”

Hermione walked over and hugged Bella, burying her head in Bella’s black curls.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
